Is It Really A Love Story?
by Asiantroublemaker
Summary: Rein doesn't think it is. Fine doesn't care. Shade doesn't know what to do. And Bright is just clueless. It's truly frustrating for all of them. They're just four teens trying to figure themselves and each other out. Where does love come into play? New author and story wa! wa! wa! Enjoy !


RRein and Fine - Shade and Bright

Is It Really A Love Story?

* * *

Rein doesn't think it is. It didn't have the breathtaking heart pounding moment between two beings confessing their love. It didn't have hardships that a couple overcomes and moves the relationship forward. It didn't share lovey dovey scenes or passionate explicit actions. It just didn't have any romance at all according to Rein's knowledge.

Fine doesn't care. Love doesn't need all that crap her sister raves about. Bright and her were content. She loves Bright which is mutual for both parties. Their relationship was peaceful, it never hit rock bottom before. However it never soar high in the sky either. They never fought nor did they shared an intimate moment. Everything was great and so is their love.

Shade doesn't know what to do. He's thought of everything, he's read everything and he can't come up with anything. His crush is eating her face out, his bestfriend is staring at her as if it were a montage and the blue haired one is sipping some tea. The ex and bff got together faster he could even make a move or test any of his acquired knowledge ! Everything was just so great.

Bright is clueless. He fell in love...right? He made the right choice...right? Well, he does have feelings for Fine but are they the feelings that Rein describes? He simply cannot tell, they did steps one through three (confessing to dating steady) though something feels off. The relationship is smooth sailing but to where?

So is it really a love story?

* * *

It's truly frustrating for all of them. They're just four teens trying to figure themselves and each other out. Can barely function without a sip of some form of sugar in them before they cry out of stress. Yet here they are in tiny corner in a tiny cafe, ordered different drinks each person analyzing the reason behind the choice and no one is talking because why? Love. Or if it is love that is to begin with.

"So. I'm adopted, actually." Rein tests the water.

"Cool." "Congratulations" were the first two replies.

"This is disgusting who thought of mango melon tea anyway?" puzzling answer but still a reply.

Rein sighing and returning back to silence, she contemplates that the "love triangle" in front of her doesn't even consider her existence or are just too preoccupied about their situation. Testing the waters again, she gets out of her seat heading towards the exit. No scramble, exclaim or question was thrown at her; not like she cared though because she knows that there is no love.

It wasn't until 15 minutes after when they noticed.

"She left. We were suppose to go home together. I have the house keys." Fine finally realizes.

"Well it took you long enough to realize unlike my feelings" Shade whispers the last part covering it with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'll walk you home because I'm your boyfriend !" Bright awkwardly exclaims.

"Hmmm." she hums, can't tell if it was out of content or annoyance.

"You like me don't you?" "Of course" they quickly converse, internally they sigh in relief.

Shade's already out the door, down the street, hands shoved in his pockets and head held down but they don't notice. He's seen it a million times already, their awkward interactions that people mistake as cute and "puppy love" but he doesn't care. Not at all. He's not internally beating himself up or wishing he fell for the blue haired one. Nope not at all.

* * *

They're walking. They're speed walking. And then they're blasting off into a full sprint till Bright slows down just a bit for Fine to win. They still have dazzling smiles naturally on, their hairs pulled out by their speed and their out of breath. When they glimpse at one another, the sun shining on them giving his blessing, they wonder into each other: "Is this our breathtaking moment?"

Maybe they do have love.

But is it a love story?


End file.
